the life of a lovestruck vampire
by sgtwatson17
Summary: will Andrew fall deeply in love with the new girl in town? or will he fall for his EX? read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I have made this story up completely and of my own imagination, some of this may have come from my own life story while other parts of it from my imagination, I will respond to any reviews or questions/ideas and comments you viewers may leave me, please leave reviews and ideas, it will be greatly appreciated

life

my name is Andrew, I am 17 years old and am doing online schooling. I;ve had a pretty fucked up life, lets just put it that way. I lived with my mother and 3 siblings full time for about 15 years, then I got my father involved in the equation. After I got my father involved I then started spending a week with my father and then a week with my mother. That was, until she started pulling a bunch of bullshit.

The bullshit my mother pulled I'm not going to get into, because those memories are just far too ugly for me. So instead I'm going to start talking about my life as it is right now. After the bullshit that my mom started pulling I decided I was going to live with him full time. That was probably the best choice I ever made. There are several reasons that was the best choice I ever made, the first was being that I could do practically whatever I wanted as long as I did my chores. The other reasons I shall explain later in this story.

Now you see, I could go on and on and on about how my life sucks dick, but I would rather tell you about a girl, Her name is Jessica, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Dark brown/blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a dancer at that too. Now heres the problem, I like her ALOT but I dont know if she likes me back. Looks like thats what this bad boys going to do in the next chapter ;)

Authors note: sorry bout this chapter being so short but I just thought this up, let me know what you think.


	2. my secret

Authors note: I hope you guys out there like this, I am still working on ideas, but then again I have many fresh and possibly terrific ideas, I know I told you guys in the last chapter that I was going to tell you about whether jessica liked andrew but I figured this would entertain you more.

my secret

you see, im not your typical 17 year old, and this is very secret so don't tell anyone. I'm a vampire, and not your ordinary vampire either. I can walk in the sunlight, as well as eat garlic and I do have a reflection, I can not be destroyed by stakes or silver either. You see, I am a special breed of vampire, the last of my kind, or so I like to think.

My eyes are an amazingly blue color, but they can change to a couple different colors depending on my mood. My fangs are usually hidden, if I were to go to a dentist you wouldnt be able to tell that I was a vampire. Some of you may be wondering if I have special abilities? Yes I do. I can fly/levitate, I can run supersonic speeds, I can lift very very heavy things, I can telepathically communicate with other minds, and I can also control other minds.

So now that you know basically everything about my being a vampire I should probably tell you more about my personal/ physical attributes. I am 6 ft 1 inches tall, very broad shouldered, I have a bit of muscle (not a body builder type body though) I have more of a natural muscle tone, from everyday yard work, like putting up fences. I weigh about 170 pounds. This is embarrassing but I work in a pizza parlor, in Pueblo west Colorado.

Since I am a vampire you probably wonder whether I drink blood from people or a different source. I havent had to drink blood yet. To clarifyl this in youre tiny human brains my vampire genes just kicked in a few days ago so I havent had the craving for blood yet. But that Is soon to change.

Authors note: I hope you guys like it, just review it up, pm me if needed, or whatever, im new to this still so please dont hesitate, throw ideas at me


	3. my first feeding

**Authors Note: Andrew may or may not meet a couple characters from a different fanfic, but Andrew will meet someone he will hold very dear to his heart.**

_POV 3 It was a summer Wednesday and Andrew and his brother James were being dropped off at the Pueblo County High school pool by their Grandma. Andrew gets out of the car and takes money from his grandma to pay for the admission fees._

_Andrew POV} Thanks for the ride grandma! Pool says the session is over at 6:00, I will see you then. I walk up to the admission table and pay for my brothers ticket and also mine. "hey James!"_

_james pov what do you want dipshit_

_andrew pov you got our drinks you cumbubble?_

_James pov of course I do dumbass!_

_Andrew pov ok asswipe I will meet you after the sessions over, after saying that I walked back into the changing room and change into my swimming trunksand I walk over to the diving boards. I chose to go aff the big diving board this time. I decide to try a double backflip and I epically failed, I belly flopped and gave myself whiplash, and as I was swimming to the shallow end I ran into this BEAUTIFUL woman, she was almost my age. I told her sorry and she said it was ok. Then I thought to myself OMFG SHE TALKED TO ME!1 later that day I tickled her and was able to get her number from her and then we talked and talked and talked and we became the best of friends. (up until this point I failed to mention I was a virgin) a couple weeks later we got together at my house and had HOT EXPLICIT sex in my bed. ;) the best sex I ever had._

_After that we saw each other every weekend and had sex every fucking time we had a moment alone, until I found out she CHEATED on me :'( saddest day of my life, that was the day I finally wanted to kill someone. With my vampire speed and strength, and also my thirst for blood getting to me I found the bastard who caused her to cheat on me._

_Bastard pov- listening to music as im walking through the east side of pueblo and I see a show cross my field of vision fast, so fast I could hardly see it, so I took out my earphones and asked if someone was there, no answer. So I kept walking and I tripped over my shoelace. When I went to get up I saw a hand and took it thanking the person for helping me up but those were the last words I ever said._

_Andrew POV- I helped the man up from falling and I felt my fangs rip out of my gums at his AB+ blood type and I reacted on instinct and I yanked him forward while also pushing his head to expose that sweet vein on his neck and I sucked his blood until there was nothing left, not a single drop of blood was left behind, and then I went off on my own _

_**Authors note: lemme know what you think readers :) id love the feed back, and some more ideas too! not continuing until I get more reviews!**_


	4. the dream

_ I don not own any characters in "hidden love" they solely belong to masterassassin98_

_in this chapter I believe andrew will be meeting someone new, someone special, and also someone different, like him, an outcast, read more to see what happens!_

_preview- Andrew walks around the corner to the library and runs into a girl on accident. He helps her pick up her books and is apologizing over and over, she puts her fingers to his lips and says "shhhhh it is ok, I promise" what is your name dear? Andrew replies, my name is andrew what about you? _

_Andrew POV- _**I wake up quickly wishing I had found out the name of the girl I ran into at the library, but this damned alarm clock HAD to fucking wake me up, UGH I hate school. O well, might as well take a shower, so I grab my clothes and shampoo and I walk upstairs and I jump in the shower and I after about 10 minutes I get out to find my phone buzzing and its my best friend ryan walters, I have known ryan since my 6****th**** grade year and we are the best of friends, he eve knows my secret.**

** I answer the phone **

**- what up dude**

**not much andrew but I got news for you tho**

**fire away buddy**

**theres possibly going to be a new girl coming to town**

**well walters, I call dibbs if shes hot**

**alright bro but hey I will see you at school**

**alright, see ya In a while, bye**

** after I finish getting dressed I walk downstairs and I grab a bag of blood from the freezer that my dad had stocked with blood for me the night before, I grabbed a bag of o- and threw it in a mug and warmed it up in the microwave, when it waqs done I slammed it and grabbed my bookbag and zipped to the side of the school in vampiric speed. I met my buddy Ryan and we walked into the school together into our ****first hour, we had physical education together. Ryans worst hour was PE and it was my best hour.**

** After that my day went by slowly, until lunch that was anyway. I walked by the popular table getting snickers and laughed at like always. I get to my table and I take a bite of my peanut butter and blood jelly sandwich. ****After I finished I went about my normal routine which was going up to the roof of the school and looking out over the town. Until both my free periods were over and then id go down to my last class, which was photography, I was acing this class all because of some of the views you see from the roof of the school at different times of the day so this class was really easy for me.**

** After school I decided to go to the place where everyone hangs out, the pool, it's not always open but we all like to chill and hang out and throw parties and shit over there. But when I got there, there was noone there, so I decided to go hunting for my next meal ;)**

_**Authors note,: I hope you guys like it, there is going to be another twist to it soon, I swear it. Please REVIEW**_


	5. the first meeting

_**I hope you guys like :)**_

_** as im walking towards the library im thinking about the dream I had before I woke up, and so I im trying to figure out who that girl was and as I walked around the corner thinking about the dream, that's when it happened, I ran into her, I bend down helping her pick up her stuff, appologizing over and over and over again, that is when she puts her fingers to my lips and says Shhhhh, its ok hun, **_

_**new girl asks, what is your name?**_

_**I reply- m-my name is Andrew, what about yours beautiful?**_

_**O-oh, my n-name is Hayliegh I just moved here last night**_

_**oh, I know, I had this dream about you and everything, I just didnt know what your name was tho love.**_

_**S-so y-youre the man in my dreams? **_

_**Yes love, I am that man that was in your dreams**_

_**oh, oh well do you want to hang out? **_

_**Sure where at?**_

_**My place, I want you to meet my dad**_

_**ok honey lets go.**_

_**Andrew POV- as we are walking a group of the guys at school who like to push me arounddecided to take Haylieghs books, and started teasing her, I dont know why but I got super pissed and my eyes flashed a bright blue hazel/gold color and I walked up to them and I picked one of these guys up and I threw him into the library wall knocking him unconscious, while at the same moment punching the other two guys hard enough they flew back a few feet, and then I picked up Hayliegh and ran in vampiric speed all the way to her house and set her down. **_

_**We walked inside and she introduced me to her dad, and from the thoughts that were going through his mind I could tell he liked me, so dating his daughter wasn't going to be a problem at all, she then showed me to her room and she wrapped me in a hug. **_

_**Hayliegh POV- I showed him up to my room and I then gave him a BIG hug and whispered, "thank you dear"**_


End file.
